


illicit affairs

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Summary: 摸鱼作品，莫名的脑洞＋ooc＋我真的就借了个名字＋AU＋出轨和葬礼情节涉及（我又代入了自己喜欢的爱情观，嗐。）有一说一，老霉的新单真的好听。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	illicit affairs

**Author's Note:**

> 摸鱼作品，莫名的脑洞＋ooc＋我真的就借了个名字＋AU＋出轨和葬礼情节涉及（我又代入了自己喜欢的爱情观，嗐。）  
> 有一说一，老霉的新单真的好听。

“你怎么来了？”菲尔对挨着他在旁边坐下的红发男人说道。男人看起来没有睡好，眼睛下面挂着浅黑袋子，脸色较为苍白，但头发打理得很清爽，还没有完全干，有些碎发湿漉漉地垂在耳边，一切看起来自然与柔合。  
“我不能来吗？她毕竟是我姐。过来看一下总是好的，别人也不会有什么闲话。”红发男人瞥了菲尔一眼，“你看起来并没有怎么变，最近还好吗？”  
“还好，生活有些无聊。家里之前一切事情都是她管的，所以还挺不适应。你知道……你能理解我意思吗？她是无法成为过去的，安东尼。我很清楚你为什么今天会过来。远房亲戚在葬礼之后到访也没有丝毫不妥。”菲尔低声回答道。  
“我现在不和你讨论这个，结束了之后再说。”安东尼说着握住了菲尔的手，菲尔躲闪地看了他一眼，然后同意了。  
“她知道吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“你有想过后果吗？”安东尼有一下没一下地撩拨着菲尔的指腹，“如果她发现你的话？”  
“我没有这个兴趣。我想她应该挺难接受的，她为我们的生活做出了很多。”菲尔说道，“和她在一起生活很规律，很少有心思想别的东西，直到你……她很好，这是真的。但是感情淡了，有些麻木。我很内疚。”  
“内疚的话在她的墓前说，别对着我说 。”安东尼责备似地掐了掐他的手，“我不为你的出轨行为负责，菲尔。这是一个共同选择。”  
“而你是知道我的婚姻的，安东尼。在表面上你也好看不到哪里去。我不用细讲你刚开始时的行为吧？你这条狡猾的蛇。”  
“没必要这样说，亲爱的。如果你自己的情感十分正常，也没有必要现在再来评价我。我还想问你一句，葬礼之后有没有兴趣？”  
“安东尼！”  
“我当这是同意了。”安东尼向菲尔眨了眨眼，“别把自己弄得这么笨拙，菲尔，有时候接受它反而更加自然。我到外面去了，感觉你坐在我旁边像是要烧起来。我们上次见面隔了这么长时间吗？”说着他站起身来，没有看菲尔一眼便走到教堂外面去了。  
天气初晴，草还是湿的，空气里弥漫着泥土的腥味。野花在风下微舞，橘黑色的蜂蝇懒懒地飞着，阳光不算太强烈，正好允许安东尼斜视太阳。他点起一根烟，看到有人经过便点点头。他想起第一次和菲尔相遇。说实话，他有些惊讶玛格丽特会这么早结婚，和她同居估计像是喝白水。不过他看到菲尔之后，便明白了些。奶白色头发修剪整齐，合身的卡其色亚麻衬衫，刚好露出脚踝的深色九分裤。很适合她，很适合这个宁静而有序的生活。但安东尼很快就发现了不对劲的地方：那男人总是看他。安东尼起初没感到有什么异样，但他那复杂的眼神总是在他身体两侧飘忽。安东尼两只眼睛眯起来，趁玛丽没有注意，他走进菲尔。  
“安东尼，安东尼克鲁利。”安东尼先做了自我介绍，并把手伸了出去。菲尔迟疑地握上去。“我注意你一直在看着我。是我让你想起了谁吗？”  
“哦，不是。很抱歉让你感到不自在了。我只是觉得你很有趣。”菲尔把手松开，“你是玛丽的……？”  
“堂弟。你是玛丽的爱人。”  
“对。我还是……”菲尔指了指后面玛丽的方向，临走时他感觉安东尼在他裤口袋里塞了张纸条。  
“再见。”菲尔在走远之后才拿出那张薄薄的纸片，上面是安东尼的电话号码。他下意识想把它扔进垃圾桶，但目光在那个A字上发呆。他迟疑了一会，最后还是把它放回了口袋，拿出手机录入了通讯簿。  
他给安东尼发了个短信，主要内容没什么值得记住的。安东尼很快回复了，他们约了个时间在咖啡馆见面。安东尼在一家餐厅工作，是那里做甜品的。菲尔和他说自己开书店，自己很喜欢吃甜品。安东尼则邀请他去自己公寓里试吃，没什么其他的，就是食材在他那里比较齐全。  
到他那里之后，菲尔看着安东尼忙忙碌碌，最后从冰箱里拿出来芒果和朗姆酒味的慕斯蛋糕请他品尝。他拿叉子切了一个小口，刚要夸奖他就接受到了后者的深吻。安东尼那时坐在桌子上，他本来附身去亲吻菲尔的脸，结果两人的嘴唇相接，朗姆酒的味道不浓不淡，两人的舌尖有些麻，醉醺醺的。菲尔惊慌失措地中断了两人的亲吻。他和安东尼说自己从没做过这种事情，安东尼则说他除此之外也并没有别处可去。菲尔犹豫了一下，最终和玛丽打了招呼说自己有事要在书店留宿。  
“她不会……”  
“她戒备心并不高。”菲尔将视线从手机屏幕上移开，“说吧，你想做什么？”  
“我还以为你想好了要干什么。”安东尼笑了，“你之前有这样的经历吗？”  
“没有，我第一次发现。”菲尔眼睛垂下来，好像很后悔似的，但又有些兴奋。“你，有很多这样的经历吗？”  
“唔，也没有很多吧。几十次吗？我有点不记得了。”  
“几十次，天哪。那你为什么把电话给我呢？”  
“因为我看到了一种可能性。”安东尼贴着菲尔的耳垂低声回答道，声音如甜腻的焦糖一般将菲尔的清醒意识全部糊了起来。菲尔的上半身僵住，任由安东尼将自己的手放进他的衬衫里抚摸。他的手顺着他的背不紧不慢地向下爱抚，一种说不出的感觉顺着菲尔的脊柱往上然后溜进他的心里。当他感觉自己有了反应后，他握住安东尼的手腕，嘴里说着这并不合理。安东尼则说他跑不了了，他打通他的电话时，他就已经跑不了了。  
菲尔反身将安东尼压在旁边的椅子上，他感觉椅子上坚硬的棱角戳疼了安东尼，但他保持这个姿势，然后缓慢地去安东尼接吻，以一种非常不舒适的方式。他的腰很酸，他胯下的东西抵着安东尼，后者将手先是放在他的裤缝上，然后游走到中央，再钻了进去。  
安东尼现在想起来觉得他们的见面有些草率。他其实根本没有必要和菲尔做，总觉得放低了自己的身份。在那方面他总是主动的。菲尔大概是很享受这种被强求的感觉，这情趣实在有些可恶。安东尼熄灭了烟，将它踩扁在草丛里，他来回踱步。他们多久没有幽会过了呢？上一次菲尔对他不算特别有礼貌，安东尼咬住他的左臂才让他停止给自己造成伤痛。然后他推开菲尔，检查了自己之后又重新跌回到床单里。两人都没有尽兴。  
但也不是没有愉快的夜晚。安东尼回忆起有一次菲尔给他带过来了一条黑色的连衣裙。安东尼第一反应是把那本就没什么面料的丝织物给撕掉。但他看菲尔很期待的样子只好穿上了。他对着镜子欣赏自己苗条均匀的身材，和菲尔说这还算合身。  
“愿意带我出去吗？”安东尼紧贴着菲尔，感受着他的勃起。菲尔在镜子面前撩起他的裙子后摆，那里早就准备好了。没有花费多大时间去扩张，菲尔进入了。安东尼很好地迎合包裹着他，整个过程并不艰辛。菲尔没有冲撞几下安东尼就半射出来，把裙子弄湿了。菲尔将手伸到前面去玩弄他的阴茎，后面也没有停止冲撞。平时两人做爱安东尼没发出过很大的声音，那次他倒是叫得响亮。菲尔的兴致也很好，做完之后不仅和他爱抚了好一会儿，还留了下来，第二天早上才走。走之前的早餐是摆在安东尼的身体上很多红得要滴出血的圣女果。  
怎么还没有出来？安东尼又回头看了看教堂门口，只有几个无所事事的警卫。他查看了下手表，想像菲尔此时的心情。他会在想什么呢？玛丽去世了，菲尔应该挺难过，不过安东尼觉得事情更加顺畅了一些。他现在可以菲尔在一起了，对吗？可以做一些他之前没有想过的打算了。菲尔可以一整个周末都陪着他，没必要一来就做爱。安东尼其实并不特别喜欢这点，那让两人的陪伴变得廉价，让他感觉自己活像个低贱的男妓。安东尼是希望菲尔喜欢自己的，他希望菲尔是离不开他的。  
在那个意外发生之前，菲尔和玛丽是要去法国度假的。  
“那我要多久才能见到你？”事后安东尼问菲尔道，他不是很开心。他半撑着从床上爬起来，扯住菲尔将要离去的大衣。  
“大概两个星期吧。她说要休息一下。”菲尔有些无奈地叹了口气，“在那期间别联系我，好吗？”  
安东尼确实没有联系过菲尔，一条短信也没有发过。他时常想起菲尔和他矛盾的生活。他完全可以离婚啊，是找不到理由吗？安东尼打了个哈欠，离婚什么的，其实也并不重要。  
现在玛丽不在了，他可以和菲尔彻底地聊一聊了吧？安东尼再次转身的时候，终于看到了菲尔，他向他走过去。  
“结束了？”安东尼问他，菲尔脸上的表情有些飘忽，他忽然握住安东尼的手腕，安东尼见过菲尔这样做有好几次，他每次拿不定主意时都会这样做。  
“你觉得我们是个很大的错误吗？”  
“你不能这样看，菲尔。而且现在说也太晚了，她已经走了。”安东尼回答道，“走吧，我帮你弄杯香槟。”  
“我不知道之后的生活怎么继续下去了。”菲尔喃喃自语道。  
“把她留下的空缺拿我填满。”安东尼看着菲尔，挑了挑眉毛，“菲尔，你要往前看。这不能说是我没有良心，只是这种沉沦它没有任何意义。况且，你是还愿意和我在一起的，对吧？”  
菲尔点了点头，安东尼把他后面的头发抚平，然后很温柔地吻了吻他的唇。有人看到两人则在一旁讨论。安东尼扯了扯菲尔的衣角。  
“走吧。”他挽着菲尔的手走到自助餐的地方。  
“我可以和你讨论她吗？我只是，我想……”  
“我明白你的意思，菲尔。是你还没有想通。”安东尼扬起脸看着菲尔，眼睛里的温柔像是在笑。他给自己盛了一大勺土豆泥，“我爱你。所以你想要说什么，做什么我都会接受。你是我爱的人，所以我在意你，我也不在意你。你懂我意思吗？”  
“你想要结束它然后用你的后半生来祭奠自己的愧疚，完全可以。不过我可看不下去。”安东尼的手忽然停住，“我知道你不是这样。”  
“安东尼，如果我和你说我可能不爱你，那怎么办？”  
“你还是没有理解我的意思。我爱你，所以我根本不在意你是否爱我这件事，我也不在乎你是否能一直在我身边。如果它真的结束了，我也只把它看作我很珍视的一段经历。”安东尼拍了拍菲尔的背，“这样反而没有任何负担。但如果你需要我，我随时都在。”  
“安东尼，等等。”菲尔拉住安东尼，“我今天晚上能见到你吗？我只是很需要个人陪我。”  
“没问题。”  
“我想我应该也是爱你的。”  
“你可能还差一点。”


End file.
